


Fallout

by Mint_Deerlove



Series: The Path of light series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia Week, Leaving Home, Nalu Week, Slight Nali, guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Deerlove/pseuds/Mint_Deerlove
Summary: It's been a month since Lisanna has came back. Everyone has been overjoyed since her return, everyone except the new Guild members. How will they deal with the way they've been treated by their Nakama. Will there be a new Path for them?





	

Lucy trudged into the Guild hall. Sleep slunk under eyes, her hair neat yet still was giving off a messy look. She didn't bother to even look like something wasn't wrong, no one seemed to care anymore. Well her Team did a bit more than a selected few in the Guild but she knew that they wouldn't care.

"Lucy-San!" Wendy called over from the bar. She waved and grinned, showing off her abnormally sharp canines. Juvia sat next to her with Carla on the table sitting next to Wendy. "Good morning..." the blonde replied as she plopped herself down next to Juvia. "You don't look too well today Lucy, not enough asleep again?" Carla asked as she took a dainty sip from her tea. "Hmm, yeah. The neighbors just keep making so much noise. Maybe I should save up for that magic item that blocks out sound..." she pondered. "Gray-Sama doesn't talk to Juvia anymore, Juvia's sad." The water Mage stated. Looking unhappy enough to start off a light drizzle outside. "No one really seems to even want to communicate with us really anymore. We even thought that maybe we should get to know Lisanna more. But even attempting to strike up a minute conversation is difficult." Wendy sighed, her grin was gone now. "But ever since her and Natsu started dating even a simple wave is impossible." Lucy added on. 

They all chatted on for hours, talking about their problems, fashion and jobs. By the time time Lucy reached her apartment it was late evening. She'd decided to do some baking for Juvia, Wendy and Carla tomorrow at Fairy Hills. Since she had a few things she needed to buy, she offered to buy the ingredients. As she entered her living room she found a certain blue exceed sitting on her couch eating some fish. "Happy?" Lucy said confused. "Aye! It's been a while Lucy. Want some fish?" He took out another fish and offered it out to her. "No thanks." Lucy looked around as if expecting someone else. "Hey, where's Natsu and Lisanna I'm guessing?" Happy pondered and shrugged. "Well we came into your house together.." "Hmm, I'll just go put my shopping in my kitchen then." 

Lucy strode to the kitchen, it was quite dark so she turned on the light. On one of her counters, Lisanna was perched on the edge. Her legs were wrapped around Natsu's hip and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Natsu had a hand up her shirt groping at her breast. Their lips connected, with a passionate kiss. Lucy gasped and dropped one of her shopping bags. The eggs cracked and the sugar packet opened, spilling their contents upon the tiled floor. They turned their heads around, and Natsu's hand cone down from under her shirt. "Oh..urm hey Lu-" "Just get out." Lucy interrupted the fire Mage and then darted towards her bathroom and shut herself in.

Happy flew into the kitchen and then glanced at them. "What happened to Lucy, she looked angry and stormed into her bathroom." Lisanna shrugged and the Natsu answered. "I guess Lucy doesn't really like seeing people kiss or she ate a bad fish." He spoke. "Aye. How about we give her a better fish?" "We should leave something for her. I feel kind of bad, what do you think Natsu?" the white haired girl asked her boyfriend.  "I think me and Happy should deal with this. Dealing with a angry Lucy is like dealing with Erza." Lisanna nodded, she placed a quick peck on his cheek and slipped off the counter, she picked up her bag of the table and turned. "Tell her I said sorry. See you two later." And she walked out of the apartment.

 

Lucy blew bubbles int the bath that she had set to cool herself down. She withdrew her head and pushed it back letting out a heavy sigh. Lucy was fine if they were to kiss. But kissing at that level and doing that, especially in the kitchen she couldn't allow in her house. Only her ,and if she ever did get one, and her boyfriend could do that in her house. No one else. 

A vibrating cut through the silence in the pillow. Lucy looked at her communication lacrimal placed on her stool next to the bath. It was from Juvia. Lucy answered it and looked over at the appearing face. "Hello love rival!" Lucy sighed but shook her head with a smile broadened upon her lips. "I'm not your love rival Juvia, how are you anyways." As she finished her sentence the blonde lifted a leg up. Allowing the water and soap to drop off her pale skin. "Juvia is fine. Is love rival okay? Juvia has noticed love rival's taking a bath.." Juvia wore a concerned look and titled her head to the side. "Hmm, just Natsu and Lisanna were making out in high level that I don't want to see in my kitchen." "M-m-making out?!" The water Mage gave an outburst. She turned bright red and steam was coming off her water body. "I-if Gray-Sama was to do that to Juvia..." she trailed off squirming about in her current position and looking at the floor. Obviously stuck within one of her extreme daydreams. Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "I'll just need to re-buy some eggs and sugar, and hopefully no other ingredients tomorrow." Lucy stated. Juvia was pulled out of her daydreams. "So we still are baking at Fairy Hills tomorrow?" Juvia asked surprised by her friend's comment. Lucy nodded resulting in Juvia cracking a small smile. "Oh Juvia will be able to bake a cake for Gray-Sama. Maybe if it's good enough Gray-Sama will notice Juvia again!" Once again getting lost in a daydream. "And Gray-Sama will forget about love rival 2 and marry Juvia!!!" Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Love rival 2?" "Lisanna is Juvia's second love rival." She explained with seriousness in her face. Lucy laughed, "Heh! I'll never get your logic Juvia. Bye see you tomorrow." "Juvia says bye to love rival." Lucy tapped off and then climbed out of the bath.

 

Natsu listened to the whole conversation. Was Lucy only pissed off that they made out in her kitchen? He was too dense sometimes he didn't get it. Lucy smelt calmer, calm enough for him to apologise and tell her the reason of why he came. He heard her pulling on her nightclothes and quietly walking towards her bathroom door. He gulped, Happy gave a light snore from Lucy's dresser. The door opened. The first thing she saw was him. Her calmness instantly went to annoyance. "Hey Luce I-" "Don't 'Luce' me just go straight to the point Natsu!" she snapped with a hand on her hip. The salmon-haired teen winced at the venom within his name. "Lisanna had to go but we're both sorry. And, the Team has decided that we want you out the Team. Coul-" "What?!" Lucy was in shock. They want her out of the Team. Why? She hadn't done anything bad, right? "It's not that bad Luce, your just out of the Team. Gray asked if you could tell Juvia that he no longer want's to go on missions with her. Oh and we want Wendy and Carla out of the Team too." "Not that bad? Not that bad?! I'd like you to tell me why it's not that bad. Its bad enough, basically the whole Guild has been giving us the silent treatment. And I'm not quite liking this, it's bringing up too many bad memories from the past. And then you want me to tell Juvia and Wendy this as well? You've gotten me too pissed off today Natsu!" Lucy felt good to let off all of the steam, but she was still pissed. Tears of anger and sadness flowed down her cheeks. "Maybe you should talk to Lisanna more."  "I'd like you to tell me how when I can't keep up a ten second conversation with her when she gets dragged off with someone from the Guild!" "Oh. Sorry about all o-" Natsu then got interrupted, "Apologies aren't going to fix any wounds Natsu, just get the hell out of my house."  Natsu sighed, Happy looked at Lucy. Only being awake for half off the argument. "I know this may not make you feel any better Lucy but I'm sorry. If this appears to be the way our friendship is going, then it's best we stop being friends before our friendship is ruined." Then Natsu turned around and walked out the door with Happy beside him. 

Lucy dropped her stuff. Her tears had stopped. Stop being friends? Her face squinted up before she bawled into more tears. She ran to her bed and smashed her face in her pillow. She had never intended on ending their friendship, she just wanted to let out how she was currently feeling. And with that she crew her sorrows and pain to sleep

"Natsu." Happy called out his name when they had returned home. "Are we no longer friends with Lucy?" he asked the dragon slayer. His tiny, blue paws bawled into tight fists. Tears brimming in his eyes, his teeth together in hope that it was all just a silly argument. "Go to sleep Happy, we can talk about it later..." Natsu  replied, taking off his treasured scarf. Folding it and laying it on the table beside his bed. He took of his shirt and clambered under the covers. "Ok, good night..." Happy sadly said as he lay on a pillow and drifted to sleep.

Natsu lay awake gazing up at the ceiling. What did he do? Was because of the heat of the moment? Well, he definitely knew it wasn't hot at Lucy's house. It was a phrase he learnt from Lisanna. He could tell from the look in Lucy's eyes that she was seroius about everything. But the question he kept asking himself was: was he seroius about what he said? He knew he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but was that the best way for the two of them. Before sleep consumed him he had one last thought in his head. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

 

Lucy awoke from her slumber. Her face sticky with tears from the previous night. Her hair was a complete mess, she wandered to her bathroom to fix herself up. She turned on the hot water, feeling it pelt down upon her. It smoothed out her hair leaving it wet and straight. She scrubbed at her face to eventually feel it go smooth. Then she moved onto washing herself. She wrapped a towel around her dry body one done and stalked out of her room.

 

She knew she wasn't going to be doing much today, so she threw on her casual outfit. She stalked to the kitchen, upon seeing that the eggs and sugar had caked the floor in their mess. She quickly cleaned up and put the contents she didn't need out of the dumped bags. She then picked up what was left of it and took her keys and some money with her. She walked out of her apartment to the nearest supermarket. She bought what she needed then took the the long walk towards Fairy Hills. 

The blonde was greeted warmly by Juvia and Wendy. Carla gave a nod in approval as she sipped from her tea cup. "So are we ready to bake then?" Lucy smirked as she dumped the bags softly upon the counters in the Kitchen provided by the building. Juvia tied up her apron and but on a abnormally large chefs hat. "Juvia is ready to bake. And make Gray-Sama fall in love with Juvia's baking! And Juvia!" she fantasied for a few seconds before coming back to reality. "Yeah we are Lucy-San! So what should we start off with?" Wendy asked while she fluffed out her apron. She stopped to ponder and think about and the smiled with an idea to her mind. "How about we. Ale out favourites, I did buy quite a lot of ingredients. I guess my body did the thinking by just so happening to pick up some of the ingredients to your favourite cakes." Lucy winked with a smirk. 

In a way Lucy was glad that the Guild had ignored them. She was able to get even closer to Wendy, Carla and Juvia. Heck even Gajeel and Pantherlily over the past month. But due to the ignoring of the Guild and her Team all of them had pretty much formed a team. This then brought back a memory from last night.

"Hey, ummm guys." Lucy looked up at the, sadness reflected in her brown eyes. "I have some bad news to tell all of you..." The happy atmosphere died. An aura of sadness drifted all around them. "What is it Lucy-San?" Wendy asked. "Natsu came last night, he said that....me, Wendy and Carla are officially out the team." Wendy, Carla and Juvia gaspd. Tears brimmed in Wendy's eyes. Juvia rubbed a hand on the back of the dark haired girl. "And what about Juvia, love rival?" she asked her voice nearly cracking. "Gray no longer wants to go on missions with you..." And with that all three of them broke out into quiet sobs. Carla stood on the counter horrified by the words from the last people she'd least expect to hear that from.

"Gee hee! Who knew that the Guild would have this change of attitude as soon as zombie girl came back!" Gajeel stood in the doorway of the kitchen Pantherlily, in his smaller form stood next to him. "I thought the Guild would stop ignoring us after their old Guild mate came back. But who knew that she had that much of an effect on them." Lily had his arms crossed, his face in a slight frown. "Gajeeel-San!!!" Juvia yelped as she leapt onto him. Giving him a death hug of sadness. A heavy downpour of rain began outside. "Gajeel-San, Gray-Sama hates Juvia!!" She bawled. Gajeel patted her head and gently pulled the water woman off him. "Don't worry we'll get down to the bottom of this tomorrow. You all were planning on baking, how about we do that. It may lighten up the gloomy mood in here." The mood in the room lightened up a bit. The downpour of rain going to a drizzle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's enjoyed


End file.
